luvrosefandomcom-20200213-history
Terms And Conditions
Forum Terms and Conditions Spamming can be classes as posting things such as "lol" or other one worded sentences. Posts that are not helpful or contribute to the thread in any way will be removed and the member will be warned they continue to spam. If you wish to reply to a topic that bares no relevance, then please make a new thread. If you need to speak to someone personally, please use the PM System. Try to refrain from double posting. If you accidently make a double post or topic, please use report the post or topic to a member of the LuvROSE team to have it removed. All of the above are absolutly forbidden to be posted on the LuvROSE forum. We have filters in place to filter out certain words or phrases, including the names, or short-names, of other private servers. If you try to get around this filter, you will be warned. Posting hacks, exploits or how-to on how to abuse bugs on the forum should be fairly common sense: don't do it! Members should refrain from directly flaming another member on the LuvROSE forum. If you believe a comment has been made towards you that you find offensive, please report it to a member of the LuvROSE team immediatly. Try to refrain from POSTING IN CAPS LOCK. It's annoying an unneeded. We also ask you communnicate on our forum in non-"txt" speak form. We ask LuvROSE members show respect to all of the LuvROSE team. They put their own time into LuvROSE and are dedicated to making LuvROSE the best it can be. We don't support nor condone such, so don't ask. Each forum has a description that describes what should go in that particular forum. Try to refrain from posting in the wrong forum. Trying to decypher the actual problem in people's posts / topics is often hard, simply because they are inaccurate in their problem. Try to be as accurate as possible and give as much information to aid the LuvROSE team. The "Seach" feature has more often than not already answered your question. Search your question before posting! Personal information such as email addresses, home addresses, phone numbers, etc, should be kept private and not be made public on our forum. We respect the personal information of others and by law we expect you to do so too. The following are reasons for being banned from the LuvROSE forum: the posting of pornography; discriminatory remarks which are sexually explicit, harmful, threatening, abusive, defamatory, obscene, hateful, racially or ethnically offensive; excessive obscene or vulgar language; images which are sexually explicit, harmful, threatening, abusive, defamatory, obscene, hateful, racially or ethnically offensive; excessive obscene or vulgar language; posts which discuss or illustrate illegal activity; providing links to sites that contain any of the aforementioned. Advertising in any shape or form is strictly forbidden. Negative feedback can be very useful, provided that it is presented in a civil, factual manner. Tell us what you don't like and why and how you feel it could be improved. Posts that are insulting and rude may be deleted, no matter how valid the ideas behind them may be. Simply, LuvROSE do not allow such. Threads or posts regarding such will be immediatly deleted. Avatars are to be no larger than 150kb and 100x100. Signatures must only contain one image, be no bigger than 150kb in size and larger than 500x200. As with most forums, we have a Warning System at our disposal. Your own warn level can be viewed under your information when you post, or in your profile. The warning system has 5 levels: 20%, 40%, 60%, 80%, and 100%. At 40%, member posts will be Moderated (meaning a member of the LuvROSE team has to review them before making them public). At 60%, members will be handed a 3-day suspension period to cool down. At 80%, members will be handed a 7-day suspension. At 100%, members can expect to be permanently removed from the forum. In extreme cases, we will also ban your IP from the LuvROSE network and in-game accounts. The LuvROSE staff do not want to run a community ran by police officers, but we want to make your stay as enjoyable as possible. We hope you enjoy your stay at LuvROSE and continue to support us. Should you have any problems, please do not hesitate to contact a member of the LuvROSE team. Employees of Gravity or any of their subsidiaries or licensees are permitted to use the LuvROSE forum ("forum"). All of the forums content is private and viewable by only registered forum users. Any threats given to the LuvROSE owner and / or staff whose evidence or threat subject revolve around forum content will be delt with in the highest manner possible by LuvROSE; by viewing forum content, you ("the employee") and your employers are forfeiting your legal rights. Wiki Terms And Condition All of the above are absolutly forbidden to be posted on the LuvROSE forum. We have filters in place to filter out certain words or phrases, including the names, or short-names, of other private servers. If you try to get around this filter, you will be warned. Posting hacks, exploits or how-to on how to abuse bugs on the wiki should be fairly common sense: don't do it! Members should refrain from directly flaming another member on the LuvROSE wiki. If you believe a comment has been made towards you that you find offensive, please report it to a member of the LuvROSE team immediatly. Try to refrain from POSTING IN CAPS LOCK. It's annoying an unneeded. We also ask you communnicate on our forum in non-"txt" speak form. We ask LuvROSE members show respect to all of the LuvROSE team. They put their own time into LuvROSE and are dedicated to making LuvROSE the best it can be. We don't support nor condone such, so don't ask. The "Seach" feature has more often than not already answered your question. Search your question before posting! Personal information such as email addresses, home addresses, phone numbers, etc, should be kept private and not be made public on our wiki. We respect the personal information of others and by law we expect you to do so too. Advertising in any shape or form is strictly forbidden. Simply, LuvROSE do not allow such. Threads or posts regarding such will be immediatly deleted. Game Terms and Conditions 1. Account Maintenance *Players understand that they must maintain their own accounts. You may waive your eligibility to support through negligence of your account. *Players understand that they do not own the account or any in-game content. All accounts registered and in-game content remains property of LuvROSE unless otherwise stated. *Players must ensure that their email address is kept up-to-date at all times. *LuvROSE may perform a 'rollback' your account to a certain point if eligible: **Rollbacks may only be performed on in-game characters. **Storages must be solely maintained by the account owner. **Up to one (1) rollback may be given. Negligence of your account is assumed upon request of more. *Account issues must be reported within two (2) weeks of the incident occuring. Support after this period is not guaranteed. *Any problems that are the result of account sharing, playing in an Internet cafe or other such actions are the sole responsibility of the account owner. *Any attempts to trade in-game items, zulie, accounts or other property of LuvROSE for real currency or virtual currency are strictly prohibited. 2. Ill-mannered Activity Rules and Regulations Use of language found to be racial, religious, rude, sexually explicit, insulting, threatening, defamatory, abusive, hateful, ethnic, or harmful used in any kind of hateful matter, no matter the language will warrant a warning or account suspension. Repeated or excessive use of foul language or actions against another player which causes the player grief or prevention from being able to experience normal game play will result in a warning or account suspension. Overkilling monsters significantly less than your characters level to gain drops will not be tolerated and will warrant an account suspension. Repeated kill-stealing will not be tolerated. Kill-stealing counts for all monster types except Kings and Giants. Doing so will warrant a temporarily account suspension. Wall hacking in a Party vs Party, Player vs Player or Clan vs Clan map will warrant a temporary account suspension. A 10m "no-vending" zone is imposed around all in-game Non-Playable Characters ("NPCs"). Players found within this imposed range will receive a temporary account suspension. Abuse of a bug to benefit or gain advantage beyond the intended normal game play will result in a warning or account suspension. Depending on the seriousness of the abuse and exploit, the suspension may become permanent and an IP ban from all LuvROSE services may follow. Scamming users, or having the intention of scamming users, is not considered fair. Similarly, switching items which have similar icons where the receiving player may not notice the switch is also classed as scamming. Players proved to be doing this will receive a permanent account suspension. Accounts that are accessed illegally will result in the intruding user's accounts to be permanently suspended. In severe cases, the player will also be IP banned from all LuvROSE services. Use of any third party program to modify or effect the normal operation of the LuvROSE client will result in the permanent account suspension. The abuse of Party Bridging in order to increase the experience beyond the server rates, will result in a warning or a temporary suspension. Depending on seriousness of the abuse the suspension may becomes permanent. The Account Policy is here to protect both you and us. We will do everything in our power to provide support to you, but in most cases, the problems are the fault of the account owner. Special Thankz to AruaROSE for the terms.